Falling with Broken Wings
by Psychopomp1725
Summary: Matt is depressed, suicidal and broken. Although he finds comfort in his foster brothers B and L, their love doesn't seem to be the cure to his heartache. But what happens when he starts at a new school and he meets the one person who could save him? AU
1. Prologue: Black

AN: Okay so I have been such a lazy bum recently and haven't payed much attention to this story idea. After thinking it over I finally got the incentive to type it up. The beginning is really slow and it may not interest you at first but I PROMISE YOU it should get better later on, I will try my best to write it in a way that will absolutely blow your mind!!(don't expect to much tho)

This is rated M for language, suicidal thoughts, some strong religious views I guess you could call it, twincest, YAOINESS of course, and some major violence later. I warn you there is some serious OOC-ness in this story, if you don't like then don't read. I will take any kind of criticism you throw at me be it negative or positive.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Death Note or its characters.

So here you are yaoi fangirls and boys, please Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue Black

The world, the room, and his outlook was black. It was deep and endless. Darkness was what he awoke to, lived in, slept in and eventually he would die in this existence he called his life. The teen shifted on the sheets and opened his eyes to the welcoming shrouded abyss. His room was messy with clothes thrown every which way. He slowly sat up, groaning as he felt the daily headache already forming in his brain. The bed creaked as the teen moved to the side, swinging his legs over the edge. He stumbled as he stood up and started to shuffle through the dark, stepping on things he couldn't quite remember having in his room. His feet met cold tile as he reached his destination. He entered the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the lights and continued his pace to the sink.

The teen stared at the place where the mirror hung above the sink. He looked through the darkness and pictured what his reflection was in the glass. He envisioned his messy crimson red hair that stuck out in a few random places on his head. His face was almost pale like the rest of his body and contrasted with his deep emerald green eyes. He lifted his hand to his chest and trailed it down to his stomach absentmindedly touching the gash like scar that cut across his whole stomach in a downward diagonal. He wasn't entirely sure what it was from but he knew he had that scar for as long as he could remember, which really wasn't much anyway. For being 15 years old he was a bit under weight. He frowned, remembering his brothers' teasing him about how girl like his figure was. The teen let his hand drop back down to his side. After staring into space for a period of time that he couldn't keep track of, he finally opened the medicine cabinet. He searched the shelves till he felt steel meet his fingertips. The teen grabbed the object and pulled it out before closing the cabinet. It was a razor blade. A new one since the other one had lost its sharp edge from overuse.

He smiled faintly, and slowly walked over to the bath tub before letting his body slid down the wall next to the tub. He sat with his head tilted to the side. Through the darkness he could barely make out the profile of the blade. Its steel coldness gave him a horrible feeling in the pit of his gut. He slowly guided the object to his left arm, placing it horizontally on his skin. He let the blade dig in before slashing it across his arm. The sickening RIP sound bounced off the walls and resounded in his ears. He repeated the movement again going from one arm to the other, soon hearing droplets off blood hitting the floor. He kept going till he threatened to bleed to death. The teen coated both his arms with cuts, marveling at just how much uglier they made him look. They matched the still fresh wounds from his previous sessions. He let the blade slip through his fingers and tried to stand up to retrieve a towel. But he lost his balance and tumbled back down to the floor.

He realized that he had been careless and had let his arms bleed for to long. He felt nauseous as he fought to stay conscious. His whole body collapsed to the floor, the cold tile numbing the burning he felt in his arms. He didn't want to pass out like last time. He didn't want his older brother to find him like this, not again. In the end it was hopeless, he couldn't fight it any longer. His eyes slid closed as he drifted into dark unconsciousness. But who was he kidding. He couldn't tell if he was awake or not, since all he ever saw was black.

* * *

The prologue is quite short but I assure you the next chapter should be a good chunk of story. I hope you stick with me and this garb on the journey to see just where it ends up. Until next time!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: Brothers

AN: Hello and welcome again! I've decided to post this now instead of waiting till later today, its like 3 in the morning anyway I have nothing else to do. I have suceeded in typing the prologue and first chapter all in the same night! *pats self on the back* I'm going to need some serious sleep after this.

Italics: '_thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the characters

* * *

Chapter 1: Brothers

Warmth. That was the first thing that registered in his exhausted mind. He was warm. The teen knew that he was no longer on the bathroom floor because instead of tile he felt something soft. But he couldn t place what kind of thing would feel so soft. He ran through his mind and tried to figure out what it could be. A blanket or pillow maybe. He took a chance and opened his eyes, his vision still a bit blurred. He cringed away from the direction of the light coming in from the curtains. The sudden action caused pain to shoot through his injured arms. He whimpered and hugged the injuries close to his chest, wishing the burning sensation would go away. But he relaxed when he felt a calming touch on his head.

"You really are stupid, you know that Matt," the teen released the tense grip he had on himself and looked to the direction of where the voice was coming from.

"I'm sorry you had to find me like that again L," he apologized, his eyes focusing on the figure next to him. The first thing he made out was L's raven hair that was a mess of spikes. Next came his deep coal black eyes that seemed to peer into your very soul if you looked into them long enough. His skin was paler than paper and it made the dark bags under his eyes, from the many nights of no sleep, stand out on his face. Matt guessed that he was wearing his usual attire that consisted of a white long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans that were faded from years of being worn and washed.

"That's not what I meant. I thought I told you not to do that anymore," the seventeen year old chided, his tone wavering to anger. Normally L would be calm about situations, but he knew this was something he should be getting angry about. Matt shrugged and another jolt of pain went through his body. He winced and gritted his teeth at the feeling. When he was relaxed again he looked to his surroundings and found that what he thought earlier was true. He was in his bed again, the covers were pulled up to his chin and that soft thing he felt was his brother who was currently laying beside him under the covers. Matt leaned into L's chest and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of sugar that always clung to L's body. He cuddled closer to L and closed his eyes, the warmth radiating off the elder s body making him sleepy.

"Is B up yet?" Matt asked, deliberately avoiding L's earlier question. L let out a frustrated sigh, his breath sweeping over the younger boy's bangs. L directed his gaze from Matt to the window before answering him.

"Yes. He's waiting for us downstairs, it's almost time for school to start," he said, lifting his hand to Matt's hair before petting it mindlessly, weaving his fingers through the red strands.

Matt frowned. He really didn't want to go to school. It would be his first day in high school today. If that wasn t bad enough the school they were attending was big and would undoubtedly be packed full of other people. Being around to many kids racked at his nerves. L sensed Matt's distress and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"You'll be fine. It wont be all that bad, once you get used to it school is going to be easy. B and I will make sure to check up on you as much as we can alright? So come on you need to get ready."

"But I don t want to. Can t we just stay here and sleep?" Matt pleaded, burying himself further into his brother's comforting embrace.

"No. You have to get out more Matt. Besides what will B do at school without us?" L asked, looking down at Matt as he continued to play with his hair. Matt huffed, he knew L was right, as usual.

"Fine," he muttered, turning his green eyes away from his insomniac brother.

L smiled and gave Matt a kiss on the forehead before releasing the younger boy and getting out of the bed. He stepped onto the floor and hunched his back over into his usual posture. He shuffled to Matt's closet and began his search for his things. Matt sat up and scooted over to the side of the bed. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was wearing his favorite black and red stripped shirt, but he couldn t recall when it was he might have put it on. L must have put this on me then. Matt thought as he glanced over at the older boy. He pulled back the long sleeves and saw that his forearms were already bandaged up.

"I took care of those already so you wouldn t have to. I also cleaned up the mess in the bathroom afterwards. Although, I'm still upset that you did it in the first place," L explained from across the room. Retrieving Matt's things was proving to be a more difficult task than he expected since he couldn t seem to find them in the closet.

Matt stared at his arms for a moment then shifted his gaze to L. It was a horrible feeling to know that L was disappointed with him. He dropped his gaze from L s back to the floor, a sad expression coming to his face.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll yell at you about it later, just get out of bed," L demanded, bringing Matt a pair of dark blue jeans and his messenger bag. Matt stood up from the bed and took a step forward. He held out his hands for the jeans. L handed them over and watched as the teen stepped into the denim and pulled them up to his waist. He buttoned and zipped them up. L took note of how they clung to his hips and body just right. Matt looked to L and held out his hands for his bag. L handed it to him and stuffed his hands in his pockets as Matt slung the strap of the bag over his head and rested it on his right shoulder.

"Is that all you need?" The older teen asked, doing a quick scan of the room in case he missed something. Matt nodded his head, knowing he had everything he needed. He walked past L and started towards the door. L silently turned and followed after him, shuffling out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him with a soft click. The hardwood floors creaked as the two boys made their way down the hall, passing by the many old photos that hung on the walls. Matt of course didn t have any idea who the pictures were of since he wasn t related to them. When they came to the stairs they both walked downward, Matt in front and L right behind him. Matt reached the bottom first and turned left, walking down the hall that lead to the front door. He saw that B was standing by the entrance and heard the elder s foot tapping against the floor impatiently. The noise stopped when B saw Matt and L approaching him.

"Ah, finally! What was taking you guys so long?" The older of the twins questioned, looking from his younger twin to his even younger brother.

"He overslept a bit," L said looking from Matt to B. "I would have gotten him up sooner but there was a mess in his bathroom that I had to take care of."

B gave L a strange look. "What kind of mess?"

"The bloody kind," L answered nonchalantly as he came to stand by his older brother. "I had to clean up the floor and I took care of his arms."

B shifted his dark eyes to Matt. "You did it again?" he asked, seeing Matt shrink back a bit as he timidly touched his left forearm.

Matt nodded his head, his gaze falling to the floor as he shifted uncomfortably from his left foot to his right. B scowled, his eyes changing from there usual dark color to a shade of red.

"Didn't we tell you not to do that anymore Matt? What if you pass out and L doesn t find you in time huh? You ever consider that you might actually die?" the oldest twin asked, resting his hand on top of Matt's head. L said nothing to agree with his brother, he only watched Matt for a reaction. Matt didn't look up from the floor, he felt ashamed of himself. He didn t like getting scolded by his brothers, it made him wonder why they bothered worrying about him since he really never listened to what they said.

"I'm sorry," was the response he gave.

It was the only thing he could ever say to them. Because he knew that he would cut again, regardless of what his brothers said. He didn't want to make promises that he wouldn t be able to keep. He felt terrible for not being able to do what they wanted him to. Both twins looked at each other than to Matt. He waited for what they were going to say this time.

"Well just don t do it again," Matt heard B say as he ruffled his red hair. Matt looked up at B's face and saw that a smirk had replaced the earlier scowl. He let a small smile appear on his face as he let go of his left arm.

"Get your shoes on little bro or else we re going to be late!" B exclaimed with a burst of enthusiasm.

Matt jumped at the sudden loudness of B's voice. He walked in between the twins and gathered his shoes that were by the coat rack near the door. He sat down and began untying the knots. L watched as Matt struggled with the laces before glancing over at B. He saw the look on his brother's face and knew immediately what he was thinking. They both knew that Matt would disobey them again, it was pointless to tell him time and time again not to threaten his own life. L lightly touched the palm of B's hand with his own, trying to get his brother's attention. B glanced at his twin, a questioning look on his face.

L stared at his brother with sad eyes, silently trying to convey the hopelessness he was feeling at that moment. B grabbed L's hand with his, giving L a reassuring look as he tightened his grip. B understood what L was feeling, he knew that this whole situation was more important to L than it was to him. He was unsure of how to convince his twin that it would okay. Because they've both been taking care of Matt for the last five years, he was certain that nothing bad would happen to the teen with them around. L nodded his head, silently thanking his older brother. Matt finished putting oh his shoes and stood up, B dropped L's hand just as the teen turned around to face them. L's expression fell a bit at the loss of contact, but he quickly brightened his features as he looked at Matt.

"Are you ready to go then?" L asked, walking over to the younger boy.

"Yes."

L smiled down at Matt before looking over his shoulder to B.

"We should get our shoes on as well then B."

The older twin didn't respond, he walked past his brothers and gathered his shoes. L followed and picked up his own shoes, sitting beside B as they both began to slip them on. Matt watched the pair silently, shifting his weight from one foot to the other again. He briefly thought back to the look he saw on L's face not but a moment ago. He wondered what the cause could have been. It was rare to see a look like that on his face, normally B would be the one with a sour expression. But it wasn t like B was always sour, he just never seemed to be as up beat as L. He let the thought go as the twins both stood up and walked over to retrieve their back packs from by the coat rack in unison. Really the way they could do that was a bit weird. Matt shuffled over to the coat rack and grabbed his black hoodie, setting down his messenger bag before slipping it on. Once he readjusted his bag on his shoulder he waited for B and L to strap on the own bags.

"If we are all ready then we should get going before we really are late." L teased before opening the door. B and Matt followed him outside, standing on the porch and waiting for L as he locked the door. All three boys left their home together every day, B walked on Matt s right while L walked on his left. It was a routine that they had picked up over the last five years of being together. As they made their way off the porch and to the sidewalk, Matt contemplated just how he was going to survive his first day as a freshman in high school. He knew today was definitely going to be rough. He looked from L to B, listening to them as they mindlessly chatted between him. He would have to try his best to make it out of this alive, if not for himself than for the sake of his loving brothers.

* * *

AN: Ta-DAAAA!! I have introduced B and L into the story!! They will be a very important part so I hope you enjoy the unfolding plot. Be ready for more DN characters to show up.

Man am I tired! I'm only running on Cola now. I may have to make some ramen later though because my tummy is screaming for fooooooooooooooood!!

But anyway, please review it would be greatly apperciated and I would love some feed back from you guys! LATER!! XD


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

AN: I'm not sure what to say about this chapter besides the fact that there are more characters introduced. Oh but who could they be? I won't tell. You'll have to read and find out for yourself!

Italics: _'Thoughts'/Memories_

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting

The air around the trio was, for the most part, silent as they continued down the sidewalk. Since B was not one to talk much, L or Matt would try to start a short conversation or say a comment that had to do with their surroundings but they wouldn't really talk for long. After about 10 minutes of walking the school building came into view. When they finally reached the entrance, the twins kept going through the gates, but both stopped when they didn't hear a third pair of footsteps that was suppose to be following relatively close behind them. L turned slightly and saw that Matt was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, his face plastered with an anxious expression. He frowned before looking over at B. The older twin huffed, shaking his head disaprovingly as frustration began to spread through him. They had dealt with Matt in this kind of situation before. The teen would always stop just before entering any type of building they went into, it was a bad habit that irritated B to no end. L slowly walked over to the frozen teen and grabbed a hold of him before dragging him through the gates. Once they were both by B, L released Matt and the teen proceeded to plant his feet firmly in one place on the ground, intending on going absolutely no where.

"Come on Matt don't be ridiculous." B complained.

"You have to go inside Matt or you'll be tardy." L reasoned.

Matt shook his head, refusing to move even one inch. B sighed in frustration, thinking just how stupid this whole situation was turning out to be. L gave Matt a sympathetic look. He could tell that the teen was very uncomfortable in the current environment. Matt reminded the older teen of a small animal by how easily he could be frightened. He raised his hand to Matt's head and pet his hair in the soothing way that he hand done before. B only watched as the younger teen visibly relaxed into L's touch.

"Better?" L asked softly as he moved his hand to Matt's cheek, looking into his dark green eyes.

Matt nodded his head, letting out a shaky breath. He let his whole body calm itself before he bravely took a small step forward. He slowly began walking towards the school. Of course B and L were by his side the whole way, making he wouldn't suddenly have another panic attack. It wasn't until after a few minutes of walking down one of the numerous hallways that Matt noticed many of the students were staring at them. He glanced over to B and L but they looked as if they were completely unaware of the obvious questioning looks they were getting. But Matt knew better, he knew that B and L were a lot sharper than that. If Matt had noticed the way the others were practically gawking at them then so did his brothers. Matt tried to shrink away from the unsettling stares that continued to be directed at him. He tightened the grip he had on the strap of his messenger bag. He wondered, was it really that strange for him to be seen with B and L? His body felt heavier with every step he took down the crowded hall. The teen's headache nagged at his tired brain as he continued to walk, not noticing when B stopped or when L stepped in front of him. He collided with L's chest, he looked up at the older boy questioningly.

"This is your classroom Matt." L said pointing to the room that was to Matt's right side. The redhead blinked before looking to the door and then back to L. At first he didn't really comprehend what L was saying but when it finally clicked Matt felt his body begin to go cold. He was going to be all alone in a classroom, no B or L with him. His shoulders slumped and his gaze fell from L to the floor. L looked up at B with a worried expression and B frowned. Just how many times was Matt going to make L worry like this?

"Don't worry lil bro you'll be fine. We know you can do this." Matt heard the eldest twin say before he felt arms wrap around his thin frame. Matt shuddered as he was pulled into the older boy's chest. B's whole body radiated with extreme heat, he felt dizzy as his body was smothered with warmth. L was genuinely surprised by this sudden action, normally B wasn't the one to comfort Matt with hugs but it was a nice change. After what seemed like an eternity, B released him from his embrace and moved to stand by L. Matt looked up at the twins and nodded, feeling a bit of confidence seep into his body. L smiled before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Matt's forehead.

"Good luck." B and L said in unison before turning away from their little brother and heading of into the direction of their own class.

Matt stood and watched them as they left, when they completely disappeared out of his vision he slowly shuffled towards the classroom door. The pace of his heart beat increased as he slowly lifted his hand to the door, he was unsure if he could even open it. If he did then he would have to face all the other students residing within the room, but of course if he didn't then he would just continue to stand outside the classroom like some idiot. 'Am I really that much of a coward?' He shook his head, he knew he wasn't that spineless, he knew that he would have to abandon the fear that plagued his mind . Matt sucked in a needed amount of pure oxygen before slowly opening the door. He walked into the classroom, no sign of hesitation in his step. He quickly spun around to shut the door before turning back to see just how many students there were. About 25 or more kids, some looked to be around Matt's age while others looked to be as old as B and L, were conversing amongst themselves. Only a few kids had stopped chatting to see who had come in, but once they saw it wasn't anyone important they turned their attention back to their friends.

Matt kept his head low as he made his way to the very back of the classroom. He dropped his messenger bag beside the legs of the old wooden chair before sitting down. The desk he chose was all the way in the far right of the classroom. He noticed that from where he sat he had a good view outside the window. He looked out the sky, seeing a few clouds scattered here and there as he let his guard slip one small amount at a time. He could tell that he was a few floors up from the ground. But the teen realized that he hadn't been paying attention when he was being guided to his classroom. Matt sighed, he could be so scatter brained sometimes. A bell rung loudly through out the entire school, signaling that class was about to begin. The noise caught the teen's attention, he moved his gaze from the window to the front of the room. The door suddenly thrust open, showing a man in a dark blue suit with back hair. All the students turned their heads towards the man's direction, the same questioning expression on each of the faces. Matt silently studied the man. _'Hmm, if I had to guess, I would say that this guy is at least in his mid twenties by his looks and height.'_

"I'm sincerely sorry everyone! I'm late for my own class how embarrassing!" The man exclaimed before bumbling into the classroom, almost tripping over his own feet, this gained a few laughs and snickers sent his way from the students.

_'Then again,'_ Matt thought '_he could very well be a four year old by the way he's acting.' _Matt hoped and prayed to whatever kind of existing mystical deity that this man had the wrong room. But of course the gods would frown upon him and his prayers today. After setting his things on the desk and getting situated, he finally introduced himself to the class.

"Good morning everyone! My name is Matsuda. You may address me as sensei or Matsuda-san which ever suits you best." he said while removing his jacket and hanging it across the back of the chair. He walked towards the chalkboard and grabbed a small piece of white chalk, he wrote his name in neat kanji before turning back to face his student, a silly grin plastered on his face.

"I look forward to teaching you."

Matt looked away from the teacher, deciding to ignore him and finding his previous view outside to be more stimulating to his mind than the goofy man. He lost himself in his thoughts as he continued to gaze out at the peaceful looking sky. He felt nostalgic as he remembered the first time he met B and L, it was on a day much like this one. It was the only thing he could remember, everything else before that one memory was blank.

_The young boy opened his eyes as the constant stream of tears flowed out of them, staining his cheeks as they slide down his __face. He gazed up to the massive expansion of blue before him, stretching his small hands up as if attempting to touch the __seemingly endless sky. A soft breeze blew and rustled the tall grass and weeds of the field that he had hide himself in. This __place belonged to him, it was his haven. He closed his eyes, allowing fresh tears to spill from his eyes. His voice was __quiet, barely a whisper as he spoke. _

_"I'm sorry but I have no wings to fly to you with, please don't leave me behind."_

Matt scrunched up his face as he played the memory in his mind over and over again like a movie clip. The whole thing was confusing to him. He had absolutely no idea what it was he was talking about or who he was even talking to. He was told that B and L found him in that small field, unconscious. He tried his hardest to remember something, anything that had happened before then, but nothing came to him. He cursed at himself for not being able to remember anything of value. Matt of course was a orphan, the same was true about B and L. After he was found, Matt spent two years in an orphanage with B and L. He was never alone since the twins were with him 24/7, but still he couldn't help but feel a small part of him die away with every passing day. Then, out of nowhere, a miracle happened in their run down orphanage. All three boys were adopted by a kind old man who had been wanting children since his late wife passed away. They were welcomed warmingly into their new home, from then on life was good. But last year something had changed inside Matt. Out of nowhere he had begun to feel something stir inside of him, it was a bitter feeling that crushed him more and more until it got to the point were Matt thought he might go insane. He didn't know what it was and was unsure of what to do about it. Of course he never told his brothers about it, he knew that L would have worried himself to death. That was when he started to cut and after a whole year of having that horrible feeling gnaw away at his mind, he felt relief. It was liberating and sickening all at the same time. After that first slash across his wrist he knew that he had sealed his fate.

"Hey." Matt heard someone call to him from his left. He blinked before turning his head to the direction of where the voice had come from. His gaze fell upon a boy that looked to be about his age. The boy had soft snowy hair that was slightly curled at the ends. He was wearing a old grey sweat shirt that was about threes times his size with a pair of baggy light blue jeans. He noticed that he was holding a toy robot within his hands. Matt looked up to the boy's face and saw that his skin was just as pale as L's! If Matt didn't know better he would have thought he'd found L's long lost little brother. His eyes were a dark brown color and had a dull look to them as he continued to stare down at Matt. There was nothing lively in those orbs, not one single hint of emotion could be seen.

"The teacher made a seating chart. You need to switch spots with me." he mumbled, staring at Matt with a cold gaze.

Matt's was confused before he looked around the classroom. He saw that everyone was bumbling about, trying to locate their proper seats. He turned looked back to the albino.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said as he stood up from his seat and picked up his messenger bag. "So um…where is it you were sitting before?"

The boy stared up at Matt, looking as if he didn't understand the red head's question. Then he lifted his hand and pointed to the seat at the very front, 10 rows away. Matt sighed then slung the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder. He moved out of the boy's way and began to walk towards his new seat but stopped after taking a step. He looked back to the boy, unsure of what it was he was doing.

"May I ask what your name is?" Matt questioned, surprised by how straight forward he was being in this kind of situation. The boy sat down in the chair, bringing his right knee to his chest before twirling a stray lock of his snowy hair around his finger.

"My name is Near." The boy answered, setting his toy robot on the wooden desk, continuing to twirl his hair mindlessly. When the boy didn't ask for his name, Matt quickly turned and began walking to the front of the room. His first impression of Near was interesting. He wondered why is it was the boy was carrying that toy around with him, wouldn't a teacher scold him about it? He dropped the thought as he came to his new seat. He set his things down once again and sat himself on the chair. Silently he was wishing that he hadn't been forced to move from his previous spot, he had such a perfect view from there. He set his elbows on the desk and rested his chin in his hands, trying to think of something else to do for entertainment.

"If everyone has their seats than we can begin. Since today is your first day all I have planned is a small activity for you to do. In this class you will need a partner so I will pair you up, these pairs will stay the same for the rest of the year. For this activity you will basically be interviewing your partner and get to know them better." Matsuda sensei announced to the class. Some kids argued, saying that they wanted to pick their own partners but the teacher was firm with his decision.

"If I let you guys pick your own partners then you will goof off with your friends and won't get any work done." The students fell silent, unhappy that they weren't getting their way. Matsuda searched his desk for the seating chart that he had just set down, but of course it seemed to have disappeared. Matt looked up at the teacher as he hunted for the paper. _' Yeah like you're one to talk about goofing off.'_

"Aha! Here it is." Matsuda exclaimed, kneeling down to pick up the chart from under the desk, he stood back up and coughed nervously.

"Well then I'll call off the names and pair you together, once you get your partner one of you need to come up here and get the worksheet. But don't worry the worksheet isn't hard, this is just so that you can get to know your new partner. Any questions?" he asked as he scanned the room, waiting for someone to raise their hand. When no one did he looked down to his chart and started calling off the names.

"Mizuki Tobe and Kyo Nageru. Kaoru Sasaki and Akemi Hiyashi-"

Matt sighed and set his arms on the desk, he laid his head on top of them as he blocked out the sound of the teacher's voice. He felt his headache pestering him once again but the pain was dull compared to this morning. He wondered if he should go to the nurse's office for medicine later, he probably wasn't going to be in any of his classes today anyway. He closed his tired eyes and sighed once more, sleep sounded good right about now. The teen relaxed his body, tuning out the whole world around him as he let himself drift to the beginnings of sleep. Out of nowhere he felt a hand shake at his shoulder, bringing him out of his semi-sleeping state. The teen groaned and lifted up his head to see who was bugging him now. At first he thought that he was dreaming as he looked up and saw the sight of the boy before, scanning him from head to toe. His hair was a soft chocolate color and framed his face very elegantly. His eyes were a slight shade darker than his hair and held a vibrant lively look within them. The clothes he was wearing were simple, a gray long sleeve shirt with a short sleeved button up shirt over it, his dark navy blue jeans almost skin tight against his legs. Matt looked up to his face, seeing a small smile that complimented his beautiful features.

"Hello." Matt heard the god-like beauty greet him with a smooth tenor voice. "You and I have been partnered up, we are suppose to be working on this worksheet together."

Matt looked to the small piece of paper that was being held in between the other boy's hands.

"Oh…um okay." Matt mumbled, his gaze fell from the paper to the desk in front of him. The boy pulled up his chair next to Matt's and set the paper on the desk so both of them could see it. The worksheet didn't have much on it, only 10 questions. Matt didn't make an attempt to try and interact with the other boy, he wasn't one to talk with kids, especially drop dead gorgeous ones.

"Well…I guess we should start with our names first." The older teen said, he turned to face Matt and held out his left hand. "My name is Light Yagami, its very nice to meet you."

Something in Matt's chest fluttered as he heard the teen's name. It was only a name why was he over reacting like this? Matt glanced over at the hand being presented to him, he slowly lifted his right hand of the wooden surface of the desk, he was hesitant for a momentbefore he lightly grasped the older boy's hand with his.

"I'm…Matt." the redhead stated, releasing the other teen's hand and returning it to it's original spot on the desk. Even though it was only a slight bit of contact it made Matt feel uncomfortable. Matt kept his gaze on the brunette as he raised his eyebrow, a questioning expression on his face.

"Matt huh? Don't you have a last name?" Light asked curiously.

"Yes but…I don't really want to say it. Besides, since Matsuda Sensei called our names you should already know what it is." Matt explained softly, trying his best to keep eye contact with Light.

"I suppose you're right. So would you like to go first with asking me the questions or would you like me to interview you first. Actually what if we both take turns answering the questions instead of doing it one at a time, it would go a lot faster that way." Light suggested, that same smile from before spreading across his face. Matt nodded and shifted his gaze to the paper, his heart beat quickened slightly at the sight of that smile.

"Alright then the first question is…How old are you?"

"I'm 15." Matt answered, looking back at the brunette beauty.

"Wow I'm older than you, I'm 16. Next question then…When is your birthday?"

Matt didn't answer the question right away. Because he was an orphan he was unsure of when it was he was actually born. But he didn't want to have to tell that to Light, he wasn't to sure how the brunette would react. The closest thing that Matt knew that would be considered a birthday would be the day that he was first found. Matt twiddled his fingers nervously, aware of the chocolate orbs observing him closely as he spoke. "My birthday is July 17th."

"You were born in the summer? That must be nice. My birthday is February 23rd." Light answered, he sounded bored as he continued onto the next question. "How about your favorite color?"

"White."

"White?" Light looked at the younger teen with a weird expression.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that color?" Matt questioned defensively, he didn't like the look that was being sent his way by the brunette.

"No, it just seems a bit plain is all."

"Oh yeah, well what's your favorite color then?"

"Blue."

"Of course." Matt sighed and leaned back farther into his chair as they continued with going back and forth, answering question after question with ease. He learned a few interesting things about Light. He had a younger sister, his favorite snack was barbeque flavored chips, he does nothing but studying while at home and isn't really involved in any after school activities. As they talked, Matt gradually became more relaxed with the older teen. The same could also be said about Light. At first he found the redhead to be quite strange by how he behaved but know that he was starting to open up Light saw that he was just a normal teen. Matt might have been very shy at first but that didn't really make him seem all that weird. It wasn't long before they reached the last question.

"Finally! This has been getting quite boring." Light said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. " So the last question is…What is your favorite child hood memory."

Matt's eyes widened slightly as he heard the last question. Why? Why did it have to be such a ridiculous question like that? He quickly turned his head away from Light, hiding his eyes underneath his bangs. Light saw the read heads sudden alarm. He titled his head to the side slightly, leaning forward a bit to see the younger boy's face.

"Hey Matt? Is something wrong?" he asked cautiously, searching for the teen's green eyes through the fringe of hair. Matt was silent, his body trembling slightly as he tried to answer Light. His throat felt dry and strained, refusing to utter any kind of reply.

"Hey come on. What's the matter? Can't think of anything good that happened when you were younger?' Light asked jokingly. Light didn't expect what happened next. In one swift movement Matt had grabbed his things and dashed out the door. It happened so fast that the brunette hadn't even realized it occurred until he heard Matsuda shout the redhead's name. But is was to no avail, the younger teen sprinted out of the classroom and down the hall. The door was left standing wide open as the students all began to whisper and question one another about the teen who just deserted class. Light saw a few questioning looks thrown his way but he ignored them as he continued to stare at the place the red head was not but just a second ago. '_That kid, he has just become a lot more interesting.'_

* * *

As soon as he made it through that doorway, Matt bolted down the hallway running blindly as he passed classroom after classroom. He knew that just bailing out of class like that wasn't good, he knew that, but he didn't care. Right now he was running for his life from something but he was not completely sure of what it is he was running from. The environment around him seem to blur together as he continued to run, his heart beat was pounding in his ears. He had to get away, far away from that place. After what seemed like forever, he finally began to slow down. His pace went from sprinting like a wild animal to a slow walk. Then, he stopped. His body was shaking violently as he fell against a wall. He leaned his weight onto the upright structure, slowly sliding down it as he tried to suck in gulps of needed air. He soon found himself on the floor, his back pressed securely against the wall. Once his breathing was more controlled the teen scanned his surroundings. He was currently on a staircase that had stairs going upwards and downwards. He was unsure of which way he had gone to get there. Matt sat on the stairwell in complete silence, the sound of his heavy breaths the only thing that could be heard. When his mind cleared up some he thought about what had happened to make him so distressed and remembered his small panic attack in the classroom. The teen pulled his knees into his chest as he replayed the question Light had asked him.

'_Can't think of anything good that happened when you were younger?'_

There was really only one answer to that question. There was nothing good about his child hood because truthfully he never had one. Every thing about him, be it past, present or future was nothing and he knew that to be the truth. He was reaching his limit with this life, it was slowly killing him a little bit at a time till there would be nothing left of him. He wished for the pain to subside. Matt laid his forehead against his knees and curled into a tight ball, wanting nothing more than to disappear into the darkness within himself and finally leave the empty shell that was his body behind.

* * *

AN: Woo more angst!!! Poor Matty can't get a break. That whole interview thing was actually something that I had to do inclass one time and it was really nerve racking so I know how poor Matty feels. But I also made a very good friend that daybecause of it so we'll see if the same happens to him. ^_^


	4. Chapter 3: Promise

AN: OH MY KIRA!!! I stayed up till 4 in the morning to finish this monster!!!! I originally planned to have this chapter be longer but I didn't expect it to be so long with just what I had written on paper! So now I will spilt it into two chapters WHOOT!!!

I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I'm beat from typing it up for like 3 hours.

_Italics: memories/thoughts_

And of course the all mightly Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or it's character.

* * *

Chapter 3: Promise

Something isn't right. That's the first thought that came to L as he sat in his classroom, his knees pulled to his chest and his thumb placed on his bottom lip. Both were strange habits that L had developed while growing up. With his knees being so close to his chest he felt as if he had his own little fortress protecting him. Whenever L was in deep thought he would automatically raise his thumb to his lips and nibble at the very tip of the digit, the skin had become worn from the constant nips of his teeth. Of course teacher's didn't care about how he bit his thumb but the bad posture was something they couldn't tolerate. They would scold him for it every now and again but L made no attempt to actually listen to what they had to say. B also did the same thing, only for him it wasn't needed as much. B knew he didn't need that security now that he was becoming older. Although little by little, he had been helping L grow out of the weird mannerism.

But today L let himself slip back into his old silly quirk. So far their first class was boring and dull, the usual when it came to school. Both B and L were very intelligent and didn't really need to attend but their adoptive father insisted that they continue to go to school. So the twins agreed to keep up with their schooling, it was the least they could do to repay their father. But as L listened to the teacher mindlessly drone on and on while the other students simply pretended to listen, he was beginning to wish he had at least made an attempt at changing the old man's mind. L glanced over to his brother who was sitting to his right. B was currently staring into space. It was funny because he too had his thumb placed on his bottom lip, he was in deep thought. L could tell without the big clue. It wasn't hard to know what B was doing since they would always be doing the same thing. But he wasn't sure if being able to know what your twin was thinking was always such a good thing. If he knew what B was thinking about then B knew what L was thinking about. Sometimes, it was better not to share the same thoughts, especially now.

Since this morning L had been feeling very strange. But ever since class had started the feeling had gotten worse. Out of no where it had morphed into a slightly painful twisting sensation crawling around in the pit of his stomach. It was becoming quite the distraction even though L wasn't really paying attention to the teacher anyway. The reason for L's current state of pondering was caused by this peculiar feeling and after thinking it over he came up with two different possibilities. It was either A) he had not consumed the appropriate amount of sugar necessary to hold him over till lunch or B) something bad had just happened or was about to happen somewhere. L knew that the former was unlikely the cause of the problem because he had eaten his full body weight in cookies for breakfast this morning Because of his high metabolism L had to eat a lot in a day and he made sure to eat more than what was needed. Still he put the probability of that choice at 17%. However the latter seemed more likely the cause of the disturbingly strong feeling. L was aware of just how sensitive he was to the environment around him. He put great trust in his instincts and intuition, after all it was what kept him alive for so long. When he was younger L remembered experiencing the same feeling, but back then he guessed that since he was still a young child the intensity was stronger than now. It was about two months after Matt, B and himself had been adopted by a man named Quillsh Wammy. He was an inventor of sorts. Their father was away on business and so the boys had been left home with a care taker. L, as much as he didn't want to, remembered everything that happened that dreadful night.

……………….

_The twins were huddled up in their full sized bed, holding each other's bodies close as they slept, sharing their warmth with the other. It was late in the night when L had stirred awake. He slowly sat up, the blanket sliding down to his lap as he raised his hands to head. At first he felt really dizzy and light headed like he had just spun in circles. But after he let his body catch up with his head and he became fully awake, the dizziness faded away and was replaced with something else. Despite his intelligence and vast vocabulary he couldn't match a word to the strange stirring in the pit of his stomach. It was suffocating and at the same time consuming. Fear and anxiety began creeping along his spine like a sadistic arachnid. L looked to his right where B was sleeping peacefully. He shook his older twin, even with the boy right beside him L felt alone in their dark room when B wasn't conscious. B groaned sleepily, shifting farther from L. The 11 year old only shook him harder till B finally gave up and turned back to his brother. _

"_What's wrong L?" B mumbled, wiping away the sleepiness gathered at the corners of his eyes. _

"_I'm…I'm not sure." L whispered softly, his fear intensified at the thought that he truly didn't know what was wrong. His grip on the covers tightened. If there was one thing L hated most it was not knowing things._

_B was confused as he gazed at his brother through the darkness. It wasn't like L to suddenly wake up in the middle of the night. Sure he had a few nightmares now and again but he would never sound this afraid. B could feel the fear that was welling up inside of his younger brother._

"_Did you have a nightmare L?" B asked, scooting closer to L. He could see his twin's profile as he shook his head. _

"_No it's…I don't know what but…I have a really bad feeling," L confessed, grabbing a hold of B's hand. "It's really scaring me…I think we need to get out of here."_

_B heard the fear spilling from L's voice, his brother was really scared of something. _

"_Are you sure? You could just be sick." B reasoned, bringing his hand up to rub L's back comfortingly._

"_No. I'm not ill B I know what it feels like to be sick. This is nothing like illness at all. Can't you feel it too?" L asked desperately, looking in the direction of his older twin. _

_It was true. B could feel something through the strong bond that they had with each other. Whatever was wrong with one twin would always effect the other. But it wasn't as strong for the one that wasn't experiencing it first hand. But this time it was overwhelmingly powerful. He could see why L was so frightened. But he was still unsure._

"_Yes I can. It's a lot more vivid than any other time. But still what if it's not-"_

"_B please we need to get Matt and go to the babysitter now!" L almost shouted, his little body shaking as he fought off hyperventilating. _

_B strained to look at his brother the best he could and just barely got a glimpse of L's face. He knew that L wasn't the kind to raise his voice or even sound so panicked. Something had to be wrong. The room was silent, only the sound of the wind hitting against the window panes could be heard as B thought over what to do._

"_Alright," he finally said "we'll go get Matt and find the babysitter."_

_B lifted the covers off the both of them and moved to the side of the bed, pulling L with him as they both slid off the bed and unto the floor. B kept a firm hold on his twin's hand as he lead them through the dark. L's fear eased up some as they made it to the door. B felt for the knob with his free hand. Once he found it, he grasped onto it and turned. He pulled the door open slowly, trying his best to be quiet. B peeked his head out of the small crack and looked into the hallway. After checking both ways he looked back at L and nodded, signaling that it was all clear. Both boys shuffled out into the hall and began their short journey to Matt's room which was located two rooms down from B and L's. _

_It was expected that B and L would share a room but the twins had wished for Matt to stay in their room as well. All three boys had always slept in the same bed at the orphanage, it might have been necessary at the time since there weren't enough beds to go around but they would have done it regardless. However their father had said it was nonsense for them to be so cramped when it was possible for them to have their own rooms. After a few minutes of futile arguing, the twins finally gave in and Matt was given his own room. L was beginning to regret the decision now but he had no idea something like this would happen. _

_It wasn't to long before the twins reached Matt's door. When B went to feel for the knob he noticed that the door was already open. The door let out a heavy creak as B pushed it open farther and peered in. He could make out the small bed that was placed in the corner of the room and the nightstand beside it. B and L wandered in quietly, being careful not to trip over themselves in the dark. When they approached the side of the bed L slowly climbed onto it and let his hands roam over the blanket, searching for the lump that should be there. His hands froze. He didn't feel any kind of large mass sleeping under the covers, Matt wasn't in his bed. L's heartbeat quickened as he searched harder, hoping that Matt might have rolled closer to the wall in his fit of sleep. Still he found nothing._

"_What's wrong?" B asked cautiously, he could hear the sound of L's labored breathing._

"_Matt's not here." L whispered frantically, looking to the direction that he heard B's voice come from._

'_This is bad,' B thought as he heard L climb of the bed and felt him grab onto his hand again. _

"_B why isn't he in his bed? He should be sleeping," L stated worriedly, he could feel the panic from earlier triple in intensity. Could it be that the bad feeling was because of Matt? Maybe L could feel that Matt was missing._

"_I'm not sure L but we have to find him fast," B said, pulling L back to the door. B wasn't exactly sure what was going on but he knew now that it was serious. Once they made it back out into the hallway both boys suggested a direction to start their search._

"_Lets go that way." B and L said in unison, L pointing one way and B pointing to the other. The twins looked at each other for a sec, their faces mirroring the same expression of confusion. They were at a stand still. _

"_Well this is a problem," B stated. His brother nodded in agreement._

"_What should we do?" L asked then, this was wasting time that he wasn't even sure they had and B knew that as well._

"_We should split up here. I'll go this way and you'll go that way, we'll make better time if we do that. We can meet up in the living room okay?" B suggested. He was just as on edge as L now._

"_I don't know," L mumbled, he was unsure of this plan. It was risky, if something did happen to Matt then what would happen if it got him or worse, if it got B?_

"_Trust me, one of us will find Matt and then we can all meet back up in the living room." B reassured, his confidence in his decision was showing, it convinced L that it would work._

"_Alright." L finally agreed._

_Both twins reluctantly released each other's hands and darted in opposite directions, B went left and L went right. After a short time, L slowed his pace to a walk and with his big coal eyes adjusted to the dark he searched through the hall, looking for his lost little brother. Their house was huge and had many halls, it would take a good hour to look through every room and since it was still dark it would make the task all the more difficult. L was in a part of the house that wasn't familiar territory and he found that the heating didn't reach this far into his home. It was freezing as continued to walk. He checked all the rooms he passed, calling out Matt's name within the vacant spaces, only to hear no reply. It felt like eternity since L had first started looking on his own but in reality it had been about 15 minutes. L was getting more frustrated and more frantic. He found no sign of the little red head anywhere._

'_Maybe B has found him," L thought as he turned the corner into a new hall. His search was still coming up with nothing and he was losing his determination. He knew he wasn't any closer to finding Matt than he was 20 minutes ago. If that was true than he could have already been found by B. L turned another corner and another until finally stopping in his tracks. He decided that he should go to the living room now. As he started heading back the other way and towards his new destination he hoped that if he hadn't found Matt than B did. Time ticked by slowly as L walked on, making sure that he was going the right way. Once he was back on the side of the house he knew by heart it became easier to find what hallways he wanted to go down. Finally after what seemed like forever L saw the sight of the living room ahead of him. But he soon stopped again when he heard a strange noise come from said room._

'_What was that?" L thought worriedly, he couldn't tell what exactly the noise had been. He pressed himself against the wall and slowly shimmed closer to the living room. He heard the noise once more and this time it was louder. It sounded like a deep growl. L felt fear sprout in his chest once more as he peeked around the corner and tried his best to find whatever it was that made that awful sound in the living room. Moonlight shone in through a small opening in the curtains and projected a good amount of light for L to see with. He made out the mahogany coffee table in the middle of the room and the two couches that were on the opposite sides of the wooden structure. At both ends of the couches there were matching mahogany end tables. When he saw nothing else he hesitantly entered the room. It was quiet. He heard nothing as he shuffled farther in. But when he got close enough he spotted something crouching behind one of the couches. L froze, not even breathing as whatever he found moved. He heard the growl again and a hiss of pain before another sound came from the spot where the creature was taking refuge. But this time it wasn't anything like a growl. _

"_Please someone help me!" L heard the voice of his little brother cry from behind the couch before a loud slap noise resounded through the room. L's heart skipped a beat. Someone was in their house and they were attacking Matt! He ran over to the couch and with the help of the scare moonlight he saw what was happening. The profile of a person could be seen crouched over the body of his brother._

"_Shut up you little brat or I'll slap you again!" the attacker hissed._

_L blindly charged into the attacker, pushing them off of Matt and unto their back. He looked to where Matt was laying frozen on the ground and knelt down beside him._

"_Matt are you okay?!" L asked frantically, shaking the still boy, trying to get him to respond._

"_You little-" L heard the attacker shout from behind him as he turned to face the intruder. The man punched L in the side of the face, knocking the boy to the ground just next to Matt. L let out a sharp cry of pain, his vision went blurry as he looked up at the man. _

"_That'll teach you, little prick," the man said in a hoarse voice. "Now I'll get back to work on your little brother here."_

_L grunted in pain as he rolled over onto Matt, shielding him with his body. The man let out another angry growl._

"_Move boy," he said._

_L shook his head, tightening his grip on his brother._

"_I said move now!"_

_The man stomped a foot on L's back and another loud yelp of pain came from the boy's mouth as he felt his back crack. He refused to move, he wasn't going to let this man hurt Matt again. The intruder lifted his foot off of L's back."_

"_Fine then, I'll make you move!" the man shouted, pulling his leg back and getting ready to kick the side of L's body._

_L closed his eyes tightly and tensed his muscles, waiting for the impact of the kick but instead he heard the loud crash of something breaking and a loud thump of something falling to the ground. The lights flicked on and L squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the sudden burst of light. The man was on the ground with a broken vase beside his head. L saw that the attacker was really the care taker their father had hired to baby sit them. He looked over to where the switch was located and saw his brother. B ran over to L quickly and dropped down beside him._

"_L are you okay?" he asked, bringing his hand up to the forming bruise on L's cheek. L flinched slightly and pulled away from his brothers hand. he lifted himself up from the ground and unto his knees before answering._

"_Yeah I'm fine. But what happened to him?" L asked, pointing to the man._

"_I smashed a vase on his head, he's out cold."_

"_Oh." L said before turning his attention to the body below him._

_L looked down at Matt and saw just what the man had done to him. He saw the slap mark across his left cheek and the rips on the red head's clothes. If L hadn't come when he did, then that man would have probably raped his innocent little brother._

"_Matt, its okay now. Your safe," L said as he petted the smaller boy on the head._

_Matt suddenly raised his arms up defensively and began to thrash around underneath L._

"_No please don't!" the small boy almost shouted, tears pouring down from his eyes._

_L grabbed onto both of Matt's wrist and pulled him up into a sitting position before shaking him lightly, trying to bring him out of his scared state. "Matt it's me, it's L!"_

_Matt stopped his thrashing and looked up at L, finally seeing that it really was his older brother and not the man who had attacked him. _

"_L-L nii," Matt said softly, fresh tears spilling from his eyes._

_L released Matt's arms and nodded his head. Matt leaned forward into L's chest, clinging onto his shirt with his small hands as he continued to cry._

"_I'll go call the police," B said, getting up from the floor and running to go find a phone._

_L watched his twin leave before looking back down at his little brother. He wrapped his arms around Matt and pulled him farther into his chest, letting him cry still._

"_I-I.." Matt stuttered, his body trembling as his tears soaked into the fabric of L's shirt. " I was so s-scared…"_

_L tightened his grip around his brother. He knew just how Matt felt because he was scared too. He was so scared of what would have happened if he hadn't come in time to save him. L closed his eyes and hugged Matt as close as he could to his body, he wanted to know that he was still here, that he was safe and sound. That night L made a promise to himself, he would never let Matt be harmed by anything or anyone, he would keep him safe no matter what._

……………….

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

L shook his head lightly and dropped his hand from his mouth. He looked at the hand that was being waved in his face and saw that B was trying to get his attention. The class was having free time now and all the students were chatting and studying. L turned his gaze to B who was now standing beside him.

"What do you want?" L asked nonchalantly, smiling slightly when his brother gave him the 'you did not just ask me that' look.

"What do you mean 'what do you want? I've been standing here for 3 minutes trying to get you to do something besides stare into space and breathe!" B exclaimed, crossing his arms in annoyance and sitting on top of L's desk.

"Oh…sorry I was just…thinking." L explained easily.

"Liar, I can feel what your feeling. You were remembering that incident that happened when we were younger weren't you?" B questioned, a serious tone in his voice.

L looked B straight in his eyes and saw the concern that was reflected in there mirrored orbs. Yes he was remembering that…incident. Again, this was one of those times when he wished that B wasn't plagued with feeling all the things that L felt. He hated to burden his older twin with such useless things. But they were twins, one soul in two bodies. It was inevitable.

"Yeah…sorry to bring up the past, I know you don't like it." L apologized to B, looking away from his coal eyes that were as dark as L's own. He heard B huff from his spot on his desk.

"It's okay L, I'm use to this feeling by now. You've been having it lately and not just from thinking about the past. But I don't know why it is you intentionally remember bad things that make you feel that way."

L stared at his desk, his hand already raising itself to his lips. He chewed on his thumb as he let his brother's words sink in. B was right, it was pointless to dwell on matters that happened in the past, especially things that made him feel so much pain. But L knew the reason why he continued to think about that horrible night even to this day. He needed to remember what it felt like to have almost lost Matt so that he will not lose sight of his promise. If he was to forget just how helpless he had felt than he would forget the reason for protecting Matt. That memory is what keeps L moving. It's what reminds him of how much he is needed.

"You want to go check on him." L heard B ask all of the sudden.

B was worried about L being so worried about Matt and he knew that the only way to ease L's worry was for him to see Matt so that he was sure the red head was safe. It was the only thing that could calm his fears. It was sometimes a painful fact for B to know that he could do nothing to calm his twin's heart.

L looked at his older brother questioningly. "You sure we should go now? Class isn't over yet."

B smirked mischievously at his younger brother. "Who ever said that we had to wait till after class before we could go find him?"

L let out a small chuckle before answering B.

"No one I guess. Alright then let's go now."

B nodded before hopping off L's desk and going back to his own. L began to gather up all his things and put them back into their rightful place in his back pack. He lifted his back pack onto his back and waited for B to get his thing as well. Once both twins were ready they both booked it out of their classroom and began walking down the hallway.

"We'll drop off our stuff to our next class before we actually go looking for him. Is that alright?" B asked as they made their way to the stairs.

"Yeah that's fine," L answered, following B down the steps and down a new hallway.

The younger twin was beginning to feel better already at the thought that he would be checking up on Matt. He would feel relief once more when he knew that he was safe. But even though the feeling had eased it wasn't completely gone from his being. As they passed by a window L stopped and gazed out to the calm sky. _'I hope that for once I'm wrong in thinking that something bad might have happened.'_

* * *

AN:HOORAY!!!This chapter was focused more on B and L sorry if it wasn't what you were looking for but we shall see what happened to Mattykins in the next chapter so I hope you stick around!

Reviewers get special cyber cookies from the dark side!! XD


	5. Chapter 4: Coincidence

AN: Hello again. I don't know what to say about this chapter since really most of it was off the top of my head. It's taken me a while to type this and I won't lie, I was lazy. Sorry for those who have been waiting for this chapter and hopefully it will be good enough to make up for the wait.

_Italics: 'thoughts'/memories_

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 4: Coincidence

'_I think it was…no…maybe I came from…um…' _Matt was worried as he walked down another one of the multiple unfamiliar paths that were in the large school. Because of how he blindly ran out of his class he had no idea where exactly it was that he had ran to. He'd chosen to walk down the staircase from earlier and decided to back track to his classroom from there. But he started his journey about 10 minutes ago and class was going to be over soon. As Matt turned into a new hallway, he scanned the walls for a map of the school but found that these walls, just like the others, only held posters promoting clubs, sports and other school related activities.

_'Kinda strange to have these up on the first day of school, isn't it?' _he thought as he looked at a particular poster for a drama club. '_Maybe I can look into that later.' _Matt gave the poster one more once over before continuing on his way down the hall. He could tell that he was utterly and completely lost. If the school hadn't been so big then maybe he wouldn't be having so much trouble.

_'Should I try looking for B and L?'_ he asked himself as he came to the end of the hallway and the beginning of a new one. Just great, this whole building was like a maze with no end in sight. He looked between the different directions, contemplating on which way he should go now. After a moment of thinking, he decided he would take a right this time. _'No...if I go looking for them then they'll probably think I skipped out.'_ He was determined to find his way even if it meant that he would be lost for the majority of his adventure.

The silence in the new hall was a bit unusual as Matt continued his slow pace. It was weird how quiet it was. You wouldn't think that there were tons of other students in classrooms just a few 10 feet from each other. Of course Matt didn't mind being alone, he counted himself lucky in fact to not be surrounded by loud obnoxious kids. But the hallway became less serene as he got closer to occupied rooms. The sound of teachers giving their lectures in a few classes while in others he heard the students bustling around and chatting. The peaceful atmosphere slowly returned to him as he exited the loud hallway and walked into a new one. Man this way getting quiet dull and he was STILL going nowhere. But his prayers were answered. At the very end of this hall, Matt could barely make out the sight of what appeared to be a map.

_'Finally! Now I can figure out where I am.'_

The young red head picked up his speed to a slight jog and reached the map a few moments later. He quickly looked up to the map and began scanning it with his emerald eyes. _'The cafeteria is here, the office is there.'_ Matt soon came across a small red dot with red lettering above it that read 'YOU ARE HERE.' He wondered to himself just how it was he could have missed that when he first started looking. He lifted his hand up and planted his pointer finger onto the small dot. '_Now where was my classroom?' _Matt searched the area of the map once more until he found the class number of his first hour. He trailed his finger on an imaginary path from his location through the hallways and rested it where his room was.

'_Wow...I'm really far away.'_

Matt's homeroom was located in the literature hall, it would seem that he had gotten himself all the way on the other side of the building in the art hall. He shook his head and let out another sigh. '_I really wish I would have stayed home today.'_But there was no point in complaining about it since nothing could be done. Instead he reached into his messenger bag and rummaged through his things in search for paper and a pencil. When both objects were found, he quickly pulled them out and went to work on copying the map down, so as to not get lost on his way back. The teen copied every detail he could from the first floor on one side of the paper before flipping it over and doing the same for the second floor.

'_Just how much space does this school need anyway?'_ Matt thought wearily as he finished up his drawings. He looked it over and decided that it would be sufficient enough to get him through this maze of a building. He put the pencil back in his bag and re-started his trip. With the help of his trusty map the chances of him getting lost again were slim to none. Matt looked down to said map and saw that he had to walk down the hallway to his left. On his way, he let himself slip into his thoughts and remembered the whole reason he was doing this in the first place.

_'I wonder why I just up and left like that I mean...it wasn't like the question was that bad to begin with. But why then? Why did I do it? Did letting someone know even the smallest amount of particular personal information about me really frighten me so bad that I had to run away?'_ Matt came out of his thoughts to check his make shift map again. He was closer now, not but a few more halls and he'd be back to his room. He looked up to a clock on the wall to his right and saw that class would be over in about 2 more minutes. Matt stuffed his map back into his bag before he started running back to the classroom. _'I hope I can get back there in time. I need to apologize to Matsuda sensei for leaving so suddenly but-'_

Matt stopped in his tracks. He was about 10 feet away from the classroom door.

'_What if...what if the reason I was so afraid wasn't because of what I was being asked but...it was because of the person who was asking.'_

Just as the sudden realization hit him, the bell rang and the classroom door swung open to reveal the sight of a fimiliar brunette haired beauty from before. Matt's heart seized up within his chest the second those soft hazel eye's connected with his emerald ones. Light was surprised as he caught sight of the younger boy. The brunette looked about ready to say something but was not given the chance to utter a word. In a split second, just as before, Matt took off in the opposite direction of the older boy. He didn't look back once as he barreled through the hallway that was being filled with a multitude of other students. _'Too many people...there's too many.'_ Matt's breathing grew heavier, his body beginning to tremble as he continued to bump onto all kinds of different strangers.

_'Please...just leave me alone...just go away.'_

The red head pushed himself as far as he could against the wall and felt something jab him in the lower part of his back. He turned around quickly and saw that it was a door knob. He looked up at the sign above the door. It read 'Supply Closet.' Matt immediately grabbed onto the knob and roughly pulled the door open, thankful that it wasn't locked. He threw himself into the tiny dark space, his only means of light being the small crease of sun slipping through the bottom of the door. He turned around and locked the door, taking a few step backwards untill his back met the wall. He slid to the floor and brought his knees up, hugging them close to his chest. He covered his ears, trying to block out all the noise. It was loud, too loud. Everyone was talking all at once, shouting to be heard over one another.

'_Too many...so loud...too many...too many...'_

Matt rocked himself back and forth lightly, his thoughts drowning out the noise around him. '_Please just stop...please.'_He pleaded silently, his body shaking uncontrollably. He felt so trapped in the same closet, surrounded by tons of strangers. No L, no B. He was afraid because...strangers were dangerous, they were scary, they could hurt him. Just like before.

_Hands. Unfamiliar hands, they were big and cold, rough and jagged as they dragged him out of bed, taking him away from his warm sleeping place and instead carrying him somewhere he didn't know._

_'No...'_

_Hands. Ripping at his clothes with their sharp claws, snaking all over his thin frail body, leaving behind dirty hand prints that would be burned into his skin forever._

_'No.'_

_Hands. Slapping him, hurting him, bruising his small frame, threatening him with another hit, they were going to steal the last part of him that was decent, the last thing that made him human._

_'Nooo!'_

"Go away!" Matt shouted just as the bell rang. Everyone outside his small little sanctuary scrambled to get to class. Finally, it was quiet once more. The redhead eased his eye's open and let them adjust to the dark as he uncurled from his secure ball. He waited silently, his breath slightly heavy. Not one sound could be heard in the hall. Nothing. He stood up from the dirty floor and padded over to the door. Matt raised his hand and unlocked the door. It creaked softly as he pushed it open, just enough for him to see out into the hall. Still, not a soul could be seen or heard. The silence had never been so beautiful. The teen was alone. He breathed a relieved sigh.

_'Well... there's really no point in going to my class now, I'm late anyways_,' he thought to himself, taking any kind of lame excuse as a reason to not endure another painful session of being stuck in a cramped room. But the question was, what exactly would he do with the free time he now had? After a moment of thinking, Matt remembered that he hadn't gone to his locker yet today. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the small piece of paper that held his locker number and combination. '_I guess I'll look for it now, it will give me something to do.'_

The adolescent shuffled out of his hiding place and closed the door quietly. He grabbed his map back out from his bag and searched for the area where his locker would be. It was located at the northern end of the school. Deciding not to waste time, he began strolling down the hall and took a left. After another left and right turn, Matt came to his desired hallway and was delighted to find that there was a large, wide window on the opposite side of the lockers. He gazed out the window for a moment, admiring the sky like he had done before. The teen realized that he was getting side tracked. He turned back to face the row of lockers and looked for his number.

His eyes scanned the locker numbers and found his easily. Matt came closer to the locker and looked back to the piece of paper for the combination.

'10, 36, 42'

He put in the combination and lifted up on the handle. He opened the door and ,upon inspection, found that it was completely empty except for a few pieces of scrape paper in the bottom. Matt went to close his locker but was startled when a hand shot out from his right and slammed it closed.

"Hey there little bro, shouldn't you be in class?"

Matt backed away a few steps before looking over to the intruder and saw that it was B. He had his weight against the locker, his arms crossed over his chest and a sly smirk placed upon his face. Matt could see the makings of mischief in his dark eyes.

"Um…I got lost so…I decided to pass time by looking for my locker."

"I don't doubt it, this is your first time here after all," B concluded, lifting himself off the lockers and moving to stand in front of Matt. "Do you want me to help you find your class? I'd look like a bad big brother if I didn't at least try to assist you."

"No…I'm sure I can find it," Matt said as he looked away form B to the floor. The redhead jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Come on Matt don't be like that he's just trying to help you." Matt heard L say from behind him as the older teen tightened his grip around Matt's waist.

"I wasn't trying to be rude or anything I just…I just didn't want to be a bother."

"What makes you think that would bother us?" B asked quietly as he stopped closer and wrapped his arms around his younger brother as well. "That's what we're here for isn't it?"

Matt nodded slowly, feeling a bit awkward as his older brothers continued to embrace him. He could feel their hearts beating in unison on his chest and back. It was weird to say the least but it was strangely comforting.

"So, would you like me to help find your class Matty?" B asked again, his hot breath fanning against Matt's ear, sending shivers through his body.

"Y-yes please…"Matt muttered. He could just envision the smirk on B's face right now.

"See? Was it really all that hard?" L asked, pulling Matt closer.

Matt didn't answer. He was to caught up in being stuck between B and L. That weren't normally this physical in public places, why would they do this all of the sudden. Having them attack him from both sides was overwhelming, especially at school!

"Hey L, hey B, what do you have there?"

Matt's breath caught in his throat as he heard a familiar voice from beyond his brother barrier. Both raven haired boys turned their attention to their new guest.

"Hello Light-kun," L replied looking to the brunette.

"Yo." B replied, waving his hand slightly.

"And who might you guys have in a twin death hug right now?" Light asked jokingly. "He has to be pretty special if you're the ones hugging him."

"Oh yes you probably haven't met him yet have you?" L released his grip on Matt as did B before turning the young red head towards Light.

"Light-kun, this is Matt. He's our younger brother," L said, placing his hand lightly onto the teen's head and ruffling his red hair. "Today is his first day of school." Matt looked up from the floor shyly and saw that same surprised look in Light's eyes. The brunette recovered quickly and smiled.

"Actually, we've already met. Although I wasn't aware that he was the little brother you guys always mentioned." Light said looking from L to Matt. Hazel connected with emerald for a moment before the younger boy looked away. B glanced over at the red head curiously and raised an eyebrow as L spoke.

"Really? When did you two meet?"

"He's in my first hour. We got partnered up for an assignment."

"Isn't that great Matty? You got yourself a friend on your first day. And here I thought you were just a stick in the mud!" B joked, wrapping his arms around the his brother again. What was with all the attention today? Matt turned to face him and nodded sheepishly while he fidgeted with his fingers. The hug was calming but he still felt nervous while Light was only 3 feet away from him. His head pounded again with that same headache.

"I'm really glad I got the chance to meet him. Your brother is really...interesting," Light complimented, looking at Matt with that signature heart melting smile. It was a dangerous weapon indeed. B and L glanced over to each other, the same question popping into their raven haired heads simultaneously.

"He didn't have a tough time in class at all, did he?" L asked curiously.

Matt's eyes widened in alarm. He finally let his gaze fall on Light as he heard the question. Light wouldn't really tell his brothers about how he practically ran out of class like a madman, would he? The teen pleaded to Light silently with his eyes to not rat him out. Coming up with an explanation for something like that would impossible.

"Nope, not at all. In fact we finished the assignment with time to spare. Right, Matt?" the brunette said in his sweet tenor voice filled with a reassuring tone. The red head felt his heart almost leap out of his chest. It was hard for even Matt to believe that it was a lie when he said it in such a convincing way.

"Um..yeah," He murmured, a slightly confused expression on his face. He barely knew this guy and he already covered for him with a lie? No one was that considerate.

L nodded his head thoughtfully, satisfied with the answer he got. B on the other hand seemed to be skeptically. He may not pay as much attention to Matt as L but he knew for a fact that being around someone like Light was the last thing the teen could handle. But he decided he would let it slip for now. Giving L more reason to worry was the last thing he wanted to do.

"That's good to hear. Actually Light-kun, I was wondering if you could help him some what since you both have the same class and all. As much as I want to I can't really be around him all the time."

"Yeah sure," Light accepted wholeheartedly, "I promise to keep a close eye on him for you. After all that's what friends are for right? Well I need to start heading back now. I said I was only going to be gone for a few minutes."

"Of course Light we wouldn't want to prevent you from obtaining your precious education," the eldest twin teased, still holding Matt within his arms.

"Alright I guess I'll see you guys later," Light said his good bye. He glanced at Matt one last time before heading back to the direction of his class. Once the brunette was out of their sight, the three brothers fell under an awkward silence.

"It's good to know that you made a friend on your first day. Not bad at all Matt," B praised, amusement clear in his tone. It was a good thing that Matt was beginning to let himself out of his sheltered world. Even if it was strange that it was Light he had chosen to try and open up to. The red head shifted in B's arms and continued to stare at the spot where Light was a few moments ago. A feeling of both relief and emptiness took hold of his heart.

None of the boys had felt the presence of a silent spectator lurking just around the corner behind them. The mysterious figure stood with his weight leaning up against the wall, a devilish cheshire cat-like grin etched onto his face. He listened closely to the brothers as they talked.

"Let's get you to class now little Matty. We wouldn't want people to know you as the class skipper." B stated.

"I agree let's go," L said, turning around and leading the way down the hall. B followed his younger twin, practically dragging Matt along with him as they headed to his class. The figure shoved his hands into his pockets and lifted himself of the wall. He turned and walked down the right end of the hallway just as the three brothers made it around the corner and walked to the left.

After being busted by B and L, Matt was forced in to another classroom. It came with a full set of kids and teacher thrown in to make it even more dull. So Matt was left to suffer another hour of agonizing torture. There was no way that Matt wasn't claustrophobic with how much he hated small rooms filled with alot of people. What made it worse was the teacher. She absolutely loved to just talk and talk and talk some more. He decided to occupy himself by drawing little doodles on his wooden desk. But if there was one thing the teen was grateful for it was that Light wasn't in this class. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle being in the same room with him again. But why was that? He barely knew the boy and yet he had a strange effect on him.

"Matt would you please solve this equation for me?"

The red head looked up from his little elf doodle and saw the teacher was glaring right at him with a impatient facial expression. Wait, did she just ask him something?

"Um...I'm sorry ma'am but did you ask me something?"

The teacher scowled and waved her finger disapprovingly at Matt.

"I asked for you to come up and solve the equation on the board Matthew, now," She said sternly, tapping her foot on the tile floor.

_'Well you don't have to be mean about it.'_

Matt slowly stood up from his seat and walked down the row of students. After approaching the board,he picked up a peice of chalk and he gave the problem a quick once over before solving it with ease. He placed the chalk back down on the small shelf and turned towards the teacher for her approval. She smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Very good Matt. You may take your seat now."

The teen nodded and turned to walk back to his seat, watching his feet as he went. Once he was back in his little safety zone he steered his thoughts into a different direction instead thinking about 'him.' He instead thought of his guardians and wondered just what was up with them today. The way they were acting earlier was a bit strange. So much affection out of nowhere. They were so close and so invading of his personal space. Matt knew all to well what was in store for him later at home. He blushed a bright red and covered his face with his hands. _'Why me?'_

"Matt are you all right? Your face is all red. Do you need to go see the nurse?"

"No sensei."

Once time spent with 'Miss Stingy' was over and done with, Matt went through one more class. By lunchtime, he was ready to jump off a roof top. Unfortunately he had no idea where the stairs leading to said roof top was located. He went to his locker to drop off his new algebra and biology text books. Both books were placed at the very top and the locker was closed as the bell for lunch rang. The teen leaned his body against the locker and gazed at the peaceful sky outside. He sighed contently and allowed his eyes to close, giving them some time to rest as he waited for his brothers. He was thankful when he found that they all shared the same lunch. A minute or so passed by before a person drew closer to him. The radiating heat made it all to easy to guess who it was. Without opening his eyes, Matt greeted his brother.

"Hello B," Matt said, smiling sheepishly when he heard the older teen give a frustrated huff as a response.

"Man that's creepy, how do you do that? You sure you're not part dog? Maybe a ninja! Or maybe you just peeked."

Matt re-opened his eyes and saw that B was standing, very closely he might add, to his right. L stood just behind them watching the two silently.

"No B," Matt replied. "I've told you before I'm not a dog. Although being a ninja might be more accurate. I don't know if you know this but you generate ALOT of body heat for a human being. I guess you could say its like your own little aura."

The older twin looked at his little brother skeptically while he heard L laugh from behind him.

"Yeah sure. I still say you were peeking."

B huffed once more before stomping away to the cafeteria. Matt looked from B's retreating back to L. _'Just what is wrong with B now? Did I say something to make him angry?' _Matt voiced his thoughts.

"What's got him so mad?" he asked L softly.

L shrugged.

"You know how grumpy he gets when he's hungry," L offered as a reply.

Matt nodded and shifted his eyes back to B but he was already gone. Its true that B gets kinda anal around lunch time but he's never been grumpy enough to leave L behind.

"We should go before he gets impatient," L suggested, walking past Matt and leading the way to the lunch room. Matt lagged behind some as he began following him. Out of nowhere, he stopped in his tracks when a chill slithered up his spine. The red head blinked before slowly turning around and scanning the hallway. It felt like someone was watching him from behind. But as he searched the hallway with his green eyes, Matt realized that he and L were the only ones there.

"What's wrong?"

Matt jumped and looked to his right. L was standing beside him and looking at the other end of the hallway suspiciously. The teen looked back at the hallway again. '_Does L feel it too?_' he wondered, the feeling of eyes watching him still lingering.

"Matt?"

L grabbed onto Matt's hand with his own. The teen shifted his eyes back to his older brother and saw that the suspicious look on L's face was replaced with a look of concern. Maybe L didn't feel the invisible eyes observing them after all. Maybe he was more worried about his little brother's sanity. Was he really going crazy now?

"It's nothing." Matt finally said.

Of course L didn't believe him. He'd gotten that feeling in the pit of his stomach again as he gazed at his younger brother with worry. What could be the cause of the red head's distress?

Matt saw the disbelief in L's eyes.

"Really L, it's nothing," He reassured. "Let's just find B and go to lunch okay?"

A second or two passed before L gave in and released Matt's hand.

"If you say so."

He started walking again but he went at a slower pace to make sure that Matt would keep up. Matt gave the empty hall one last glance then he began trailing after his brother again. He walked closer next to L then normal since he was feeling uneasy. For whatever the reason, Matt always seemed to feel safer when he was with his older brother.

Both boys caught up with B and the trio headed to the cafeteria. When they came to the entrance, B had decided to open the doors...with a swift kick of his foot. The poor wooden doors swung open and smacked violently against the wall. Everyone inside wipped their heads around with questioning stares at the doorway. The upperclassman weren't very surprised who it was that didn't feel like opening the door like a normal human being. Most knew of B and his destructive behavior. The whole scene was like something from a movie the way it was executed. It reminded Matt of one of those old movies were the classic underdog would make some sort of dramatic entrance to gain attention. The red head tried his best to hold in a laugh as the thought of B sporting a "Fonz" outfit with slick back hair and pointing at random kids while going "Aaaaaay!" The trio made their way inside and headed towards the food line. It smelled like burnt food. The twins looked absolutely thrilled for this part of the day. Food to them was like what God was to a nun. Where would they be without it? It definitely wasn't an overstatement either. Matt observed his brothers as they examined the different food choices. Although school seemed to be lacking in in a good variety of sweets. Except for the cupcakes or cookies that came with a full meal. Matt paded over to B and tugged on his sleeve. The elder twin looked down at Matt's hand on his arm then moved his gaze to Matt's face.

"What?" B growled irritatably.

"I'm just going to pick something and go find us a table, okay?" Matt said, letting go of B's sleeve and bringing it to his chest almost protectively.

"Alright. We'll look for you once we've decided what to eat." Both twins said at the same time.

_'L wasn't even paying attention that time! How did they do that?' _Matt made his way farther up the line and picked up a tray of food without really looking at it. The lady at the register punched in the number of the meal and Matt paid for it with a check that was put into his lunch account. It was a waste of food and money since he probably wasn't going to eat anyway. Matt's gaze was kept to the floor as he passed by tables packed with way too many kids. It was a wonder how they could eat while they were packed in like a bunch of sardines. The teen found a lone, empty table located at the far right of the cafteria. The tray of food was gently placed down on the table while Matt pulled out a chair and sat himself down. He glanced at his choice of food and grimaced. The tray held a bowl of noodles seasoned with strong smelling spice, a side of rice, a chocolate cupcake and a small juice box. Matt grabbed the juice and slide the rest of the food across the table, his tongue sticking out in disgust. Just the thought of eating something so heavey made his stomach twist in painful knots.

A sigh escaped his lips as he poked the straw into the small hole of the juice box. With both hands on either side of the juice, he raised the drink to his mouth and took a sip.

_'Hmm...apple...' _he thought as he took another sip, tasting the drink more clearly on his tongue. It had a bitter after taste when the taste of the added sugar was gone. The small box was placed on the surface of the table, but Matt still kept a slight grip on it as he stared at his hands. Emerald eyes clouded over as thoughts began to wonder off once more. And of course they would go back to the brunette from before. He thought back to the run in they had in the hallway and was completely surprised that his brothers knew who Light was. Not to be mean to the twins but they were definatey the type of people that Light wouldn't be seen with. The brunette was more of the "in-crowd" kind of guy. Although, he didn't act like the usual arrogant snob that he looked. He could just be very polite and not judgement. Or he could just be acting the part of the guy who was friendly to all school gowers. Matt honestly wasn't sure. All his life he had been told to be weary of people and ever since that...incident during his childhood he knew that people could be a potential threat if not read correctly. With Light though it was strange. He hadn't really even talk to him that much and only knew basic things about him. And yet, he felt almost relaxed during the time in class. He let his guard down and it scared him how easy it was for Light to do it. It wasn't so much Light himself that did it but something about his presence that made his worry become nonexistent. Maty knew that it was dangerous to be like this with a stranger and told himself to try harder the next time he encountered the puzzling brunette.

"There you are. Just the person I was looking for."

Matt tightened his grip on his juice, almost squeezing the contents out of the box. Why was is that God felt like making his life a living hell today?

"You know, your a really hard person to find."

Matt's gaze slowly lifted from his juice and he saw Light lay his back pack on the table before pulling out a chair across from the red head and sitting down. The distance wasn't far enough for the younger teen. The brunette had his freindly smile in place again as he rested his chin in the palm of his left hand.

"I don't like people knowing where I am." Matt said, his gaze falling back to his hands before taking another sip of his juice. Light frowned.

"How come your not eating your food? Don't you think you should have something solid in your stomach?" he asked, smiling wider when he noticed Matt grimace at the "food" on his tray.

"I don't like school food."

"You don't like alot of things huh?"

"...Not really..."

"That's really surprising considering your brothers love food. I see them eat nothing but sweets though," the brunette stated, tapping his finger on the lunch table. "I keep telling them that if they keep up their eating habits then they'll die of a heart attack."

Matt nodded absentmindedly. His heart was beating against his ribcage as he listened to Light's voice. It was soft and smooth like velvet. He took a deep, shaky breath and forced himself to try and relax. If he didn't get a grip on something, **anything**, then he would let his guard down again.

"I've noticed that your nothing like your brothers." Light suddenly commented, his hazel eyes staring straight at the distressed teen.

The red head looked up from his juice abruptly and he caught sight of Light's eyes. They were a dark shade of hazel, contemplative and confident as they observed Matt with intensity. It was an unnerving stare that left Matt feeling completely exposed.

"It's obvious that you guys aren't related by blood because of your features but they both claim your their little brother. Are you related by marriage? or maybe your half-brothers?" Light assaulted him with questions while his eyes watched for a reaction in the younger teen's face. He waited paitently for an answer. The red head truly peaked his interest. Even now as they sat, he could see the barrier that shielded himself in his bright emerald eyes.

"So...do you mind answering my question, _Matt?" _Light asked, his smile morphing into a dangerous smirk as he spoke the teen's name with a playful tone.

The air was tense between them. Matt stayed slient but couldn't look away from the brunette's piercing eyes. They were drawing him in, draggin him deeper and peeling back layers of shields Matt barricaded his mind in. Those hazel eyes were searching for something that lay deep inside where no one was allowed to go, where Matt refused to let anyone go. Light almost suceeded in reaching that place but before he could, something in Matt's head broke and freed something that was locked up tight subconciously. His mind went blank and his eyes became hazy.

"I don't have to explain aynything to you. So why don't you just leave me alone." Matt heard himself say with a hostile tone. But that wasn't his voice, was it?

He snapped out of his trance and blinked a few times before looking at Light's face. They both mirrored the same surprised expression. Matt's face fell and his shoulder's dropped in shame. How could he something so rude to him? His green eyes disappearing under the fringe of his bangs as he looked back to the juice box in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry..." he apologized softly.

Light recovered and dropped his hand from his chin, his face going back to its usual mask.

"No, I need to apologize. I shoudn't have bombarded you with so many personal questions. It was very rude of me." Light said as he stood up from his seat to leave. The red head felt Light's gaze still on him as he gathered his bag. He heard more than saw the direction Light went as he began walking away. Matt let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Here."

The teen jumped in his chair when he saw a bright red apple was put in front of him. The person offering him the delicate fruit was Light.

"I think you should eat some food or else you'll feel sick later," the brunette said, holding the apple steady in front of Matt, waiting for him to take it. Matt glanced up from the fruit to Light's face feeling uneasy. When he saw no ill intentions in his expression he decided to take it. He blushed as he let go of his apple juice and grabbed ahold of the apple, his fingertips brushing against Light's.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," Light replied, taking a few steps back and waving a small goodbye before turning and heading towards the exit of the cafeteria.

Matt inspected the apple curiously as he shifted in his hands. The texture was smooth and the skin was a bright crimson red. He licked his lips nervously then took a bit out of the fruit. It tasted crisp and fresh. The juice was sweet but tangy at the same time and made his mouth water. The taste brought a pleasant smile spread across his face as he chewed and swallowed.

The twins approached the table with very disappointed looks on their faces. Today's food was anything but satisfying. The both only had the same bowl of noodles and rice but theirs came with cookies (which they already ate). They dropped their trays onto the table, pulled out chairs and sat down, all in syncronization. It really was a wonder how they were able to mirror each other so well. Stomachs growled angrily as their gaze fell to the floor. Matt took another bit of his apple as his eyes darted between his two brothers. He felt bad that they weren't going to have a good lunch today. Suddenly, as if a surge of realization passed through both their raven haired heads at the same time, B and L's head's snapped up from the ground and over to Matt's tray where an innocent chocolate cupcake sat, untouched. Dark animalistic eyes moved from the sweet confectionary to their little brother. Matt blinked a few times before setting down his apple and grabbing the cupcake. He knew what they wanted. He ripped the cupcake into equal halves and gave one to each twin. The poor cupcake was devoured by both boys in less then five seconds. B licked his lips with a satified slurp and smiled really wide.

"Thanks Matty your the best!" B exclaimed, glomping the younger teen and almost making him drop his apple. L joined in on the hug and both twins rubbed their faces against the sides of Matt's cheeks like happy cats. Matt blushed and struggled to get out of the death grip.

"C-come on guys t-there are people around..." he complained, his face getting redder as students started staring.

But B and L didn't care and even pulled the teen closer, causing the trio to all fall backwards in their chairs. The red head's eyes shut tightly as he felt gravity take over. Limbs went flying as bodies tumbled to the ground. Matt gasped in pain as he fell onto his brothers. He opened his eyes as kids started bursting out into laughter and saw that he had dropped his apple. The teen sat up quickly and looked around them for his apple. He found it underneath the table, its skin covered with dirt. Matt ignored the sound of laughing and jeering as his heart beat painfully in his chest. For some reason, the thought of not being able to eat the rest of the apple, made him feel melancholy.

* * *

AN: Oh goodness me!!! This was veeeerrrry difficult to type. It took me like 3 months!! I feel like such a failure T_T Anyway, please feel free to review and tell me what you think. Till next time.


End file.
